vasileiofandomcom-20200213-history
History
Eras Prehistoric Era Length: Unknown The only records indicate that this was a time where the elves, humans and the other races were all living on separate continents in small tribes. Conquest Era Length: 254 years The humans have changed from nomadic tribes to factions claiming lands for their kingdoms. One kingdom conquers the rest, creating an empire. The first contact of humans and elves happen, the humans attack, severely outnumbering the elves. Experimentation's on both sides creates the first mages. Then, they discover the shadow elves and, seeking the riches of Pogeios, human mages attempt to summon them magically. This instead starts the era of ruin as they summoned monsters instead. Ruin Era Length: 723 years All the races put aside their differences and work together to stop the flow of monsters. Using their separate strengths, they races drive the monsters back. Once they monsters are reduced to a manageable size the realm goes into it’s next era. Prosperity Era (current) Length: 438 years The hordes have been diminished to manageable size, and the elves and humans sign a treaty. The Skyla Academy adopts for peacetime. The races of werewolves and vampires are created by accident and then covered up as recently surfaced curses. The werewolves are solitary, and there are only rumours of a vampire kingdom. The humans are frightened by tales of a monster that levelled an entire noble city and destroyed the neighbouring cities. The peace has been kept for several centuries, although some prophets predict a cataclysmic event shall end it soon. Events The Angelic Massacre Length: 3 years When all the races where at each other’s throats during the 2nd Era, the angels decided to take action and try to stop the slaughter. The angels descended unto the world and met with the leaders of all the races, despite how they did not trust this new race much, they agreed to meet up and attempt at a peace treaty. They all met up on Caelum and everything seemed to be going well until one of the Skyla's kidnapped an angel and tortured it to find out how it worked. They killed the angel and discovered how to wield some of its abilities. The Crimson Cult was also a part of this ordeal purely because they feared the angels, they were one of the few beings powerful enough to take on the Cult. The Cult also believed that the angels could see their dark power and were onto them. Meanwhile all the leaders were about to agree on the treaty, they heard news that their homes were being attacked by some kinds of power.... Angelic power. The leaders all turned upon the angels believing it was them and started the massacre of angels. It took them several years but they finally killed them all... Except one, the one that birthed Vyzer and Eleos. The Opening of the Void Length: Unknown Not much is known about this event, as only Crimson cultist made any record of it, and only them and well versed mages are aware of it. In actuality, the so called "opening" was a ritual done by a small kingdom on the brink of destruction by Skyla. The king gathered his most loyal nobles, all of which had taken upon the magical in an attempt to put up a resistance to Skyla. Over the course of a night, many spells were created and mixed with reckless abandon. Several accounts indicate multiple sacrifices. Once the sun rose, the nobles and the king emerged from the castle changed. What is known is that the houses all surrendered after the kings death in battle the next day. What is whispered is that the king glimpsed the truth behind all existence, and knew that the only course of action would be to lead all living creatures to the void in order to save them. The cult also tells to those they are about to sacrifice that the nobles had spent an eon within that house before they emerged, bringing with them the secrets for eternal life, to be used only by those who wish their existence longer to bring this world to its end. Calendar The Vasileian calendar is unique in the sense that it has 8 months (named after the 8 archangels), a 6 day week and a 24 day months. With 192 days in a Vasileio year, there are a few note worthy dates which have been placed on the calendar Category:Rewrite